Put Another X on the Calendar
by aranea-hi-ghwind
Summary: "I love, I love, I love my calender girl, each and every day of the year." -Neil Sedaka. [Lightis oneshots themed after each month]
1. July: Honeymoon

**I had to write something fluffy for Lightis after all that E3 madness! Ahhh!**

* * *

 **July** (I started out with my birth month ;))

* * *

Noctis was not born to live on a beach. He may have been born in August heat, but he lethargically cursed, and had high core temperature meant for Lucian summers. He was not acclimated to the heat and unbearable stickiness of the weather due to the sea-salt air. He didn't even own a pair of sandals before meeting the pink-haired woman. It was only right that his first visit to a beach with his new wife was also in the summertime in blistering conditions. He was trapped under a beach umbrella, sunscreen unsparingly lathered onto his skin and a thick, white coat on the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheekbones, a large sun hat and sunglasses perched on his face. He was close enough to see the ocean water, but dared not to leave the safety and shade of his beach towel.

Lightning Farron was born to be a beach babe despite her poor ability to tan. She'd been eager to slip out of the tank top and jean shorts that covered her bathing suit. The water was perfect, and the beach wasn't as busy as it should have been on a summer day—not that that bothered her.

Noctis had been like a nagging mother when he sprayed almost half the can of sunscreen on her limbs. He looked ridiculous in _her_ sun hat and wrapped in _her_ towel, where she had left him to jump into the water. The prince had begged Prompto and the others to come along with him because he knew they would keep him company, but Gladiolus refused to let Prompto accompany Noctis on his own goddamn _honeymoon_.

The dark haired heir wrapped himself tighter in Lightning's beach towel, scowling at how hot it had been at the beach. Though, he couldn't exactly complain at the sight of Lightning in a bathing suit. He stuck his toe out from the shade and immediately retracted it as soon as the burning sun's rays touched it. The sand would cook his poor (pampered and princely) feet if he even stepped onto it. So, there he sat, like an angry old man who'd been dragged by his family to the beach.

Lightning, on the other hand, looked almost blindingly beautiful in the summer sun. The ocean's spray had brought a curl to her pink hair and the sun made a halo on the crown of her head, she was more a goddess than a queen. Noctis had called to his wife, a whining that was almost childlike in nature. Her hair flounced as she turned in his direction, and he looked around to see if anyone else was witnessing how effortlessly stunning she could be. (It was almost unfair.)

The sand stuck to her feet and ankles as she trudged through it to her ridiculously dressed spouse. He reached out from under his towel for her hand, grasping for it like he was a little boy looking for his mother's hand, "Sit with me, please?"

She put her free hand on her hip and scoffed, "So, I have to give up my own fun just because you can't handle a bit of summer heat?"

A pout slipped onto his lips and he furrowed his brow, sunglasses hiding the narrowed eyes of his, "Are you saying I'm not fun?"

"I'm saying you are being dramatic. If you get in the water, you won't even notice the sun."

His fingers laced in between her own and he tugged a little, "I'm going to burn..."

"With the amount of sunscreen on your body, I highly doubt it," she rolled her eyes at the large sunglasses he donned. "I can't take you seriously with those on."

He ripped them off his face and swung the hands, trying his best to coax his equally stubborn wife to join him. Though, Lightning was usually the better of the two at getting her way and tugged him in her direction. "C'mon...you're being a killjoy..."

"Killjoy? I'm being safe!" He protested and she gave him an unconvinced look. He pointed to their things and added, "What about the bag? Someone might steal it!"

Lightning rolled her eyes again, "Quit making excuses and get in the water. Get in the water or I'll find someone else to splash around with."

She tugged again and he sighed. The thought of leaving his new bride in the water alone, with other men on the beach spurred him on enough to move from his safe zone. He abandoned his sun hat and towel as she dragged him by the hand to the water. Noctis did not like the way sand felt between his toes and he complained about it as Lightning guided him to the edge of the shoreline.

A wave rolled in and he stepped back to avoid getting wet. Lightning scoffed again, retracted her hand to cross her arms, "Get in the water, Noctis."

He crossed his arms in reply, a stern look upon his features, "Ladies first."

"Fine," she accepted his unspoken challenge and easily waded into the ocean water, a wave crashed around her waist. She widened her stance and hardly faltered as it rolled around her. She waved at him, a cheeky grin on her face, "I'm waiting, Your Highness!"

He rolled his own eyes this time. If she was that unaffected by the water, than he would be no different and with a few steps, he was ankle deep in the ocean, only to quickly jump out with a loud yelp, "Ah! Light! It's too cold!"

She covered her mouth and he could tell she was laughing at him because when she removed her hand, a large grin replaced it, "Quit being a baby, get in the water!"

He shook his head and retreated backwards much to Lightning's distaste. Another waves crashed into her side and she wobbled a little, caught off guard, but suddenly struck with inspiration as to how she would coerce her baby of a husband into the water. She threw her hair over her should with a flick and said, "Fine, I'll just enjoy my honeymoon alone!"

He pouted at her words as he watched her wade through the waters. Beachgoers of all kinds were laughing and jumping around, splashing cheerfully in the freezing water and he crossed his arms under the blistering sun. He was just about to retreat to his spot under his umbrella when the distinct laughter of Lightning carried through the air. Instinctively, he was curious as to what had made her laugh like that if it was him, and he was not pleased with his discovery at all. True to her word, be it intentionally or otherwise, she was conversing with someone else.

Noctis was overtly aware of his wife's beauty, it was no secret that Lightning had admirers in court even before she was properly introduced as his fiancé. Lightning could care less about her effect on men and women alike, but it didn't mean she wasn't aware of her own allure towards them. She could just care less of how pretty they thought her to be because she had been more worried about how she was performing her duties as a soldier than as a lady of the courts. (Noctis had different views on the matter. He wished she covered up in a parka and sweatpants so he could keep her all to himself.)

A pang of jealousy ripped through his body as she saw the way Lightning pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a small smile gracing her lips. She was far too perfect to be talking to the likes of whatever man was trying to sweet talk her now. Noctis pursed his lips together, and crossed his arms, waiting before making any rash decisions. Wasn't it clear to this guy that Lightning was already taken, and when did she make it out of the water to talk to some protein drinking douche with good hair!? Noctis trudged (and nearly tripped) through the sand towards the scene, on guard and on edge.

Lightning didn't even look at him until he spoke, clearing his throat quite loudly as to usher both of their attentions, but he looked only at the man and said, "Hi, I'm the husband." Noctis outstretched his hand and the stranger shook it, Noctis' threatening tone zipping right over his perfectly wind blown hair.

Said man chuckled heartily and with beaming eyes responded, "Ah, the one who didn't want to wet? Nice to meet you, my name's Zack!"

Noctis stood as straight as possible but Zack still easily towered over him and it wasn't that Noctis had a small-man complex, but he was quite defensive of his stature. The fact that he was so oblivious to his unwelcoming glare was not helping either and only further added fuel to his jealous fire. With a falsely innocent tone, Noctis threw his arm around Lightning's waist, "So, what are talking about?"

Lightning gestured towards the dark haired man, jaw a bit slack at the attitude of her own husband, "I got tangled in some seaweed and Zack helped me out. He was just telling me about some of the restaurants around the pier. _He's really quite my hero,_ actually." She added the last bit knowing well enough that it would grate on Noctis' nerves.

Zack put a hand behind his head and sheepishly smiled, "Ah, I was just helping out a pretty girl in need."

"You're too sweet."

Noctis smiled and narrowed his eyes as he turned to face his wife. Lightning delivered a cheeky smile in return, an unspoken conversation exchanged between the two. The Prince turned back to face the taller man and let out a forced chuckle, "Well, I appreciate that, Zack. I think I'll take it from here, if you don't mind."

A lightbulb went off in Zack's head and he chuckled awkwardly before saluting them off, "Right, I'll let you two lovebirds go. Lightning, you should really check out Seventh Heaven, though, ask for Tifa!"

Lightning waved bye as she watched him jog back to the water, "Of course! Thanks again!" As soon as she turned back to Noctis, she slapped his arm in disbelief, "What was that?"

Noctis scoffed and rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, "That guy was a douche, did you see his hair?"

Lightning's eyes traveled towards Noctis' unruly mane and he covered his head with his hands. "Don't say anything!" Lightning ran a hand through her hair, which had only been wet near the ends.

"Jealous is ugly, Noct. Plus, how are you going to threaten someone with that much sunblock on your face?" She pointed to his thick coat of white that was spread over his nose and cheeks. "Besides, if you had gotten into the water, Zack wouldn't have had to help me, so, you can't really be upset about it."

He frowned, giving the ocean a look over her shoulder before holding his chin in the air, "Fine! If you want me in the water so badly..." He headed straight for the soft waves that crashed against the sand. Children were jumping right in and it was a ridiculous sight to behold as he slowly edged into the water. Noctis sharply inhaled at the icy cold contact but pressed on if only because his pride demanded so. He was waist deep before turning to Lightning who'd only followed him in up to her ankles. She had a smirk on her features and the sun danced in her hair, the ocean breeze whipping it around her face.

His shoulders were up to his ears and his hands were tucked in his crossed arms, "I'm in the stupid—"

Lightning erupted in laughter as a waved came crashing over him, knocking him completely over and effectively drenching him in water. He popped up, a slimy piece seaweed draped over his shoulder. He pushed it off as he scowled, body still in shock from the water. Lightning put a hand over her mouth, but she was unable to hide the smile in her eyes.

"That's not funny!" He said, voice a little higher than usual at how cold he was now, the sunscreen streaking down his face giving him the saddest clown look. His hair had lost its usual volume and stuck to his face awkwardly.

Lightning composed herself but a few giggles tricked back up as she eased into the water with him. "I'm sorry—!"

His arms shot to her hands as he brought her into the onslaught of another wave, completely drenching her with its unforgivingly chilly waters. Her mouth stuck in an "o", it was Noctis' turn to laugh as her expression twisted into a look of challenge, she splashed water at him and he retaliated with grabbing hold of her waist again to suffer another wave. She twisted out of his grip and ran out of the water and he gave chase.

The most melodic laughter bubbled out from her lips as she ended up in the sand, Noctis following, landing by her side. Sand stuck in his dark hair and the sunscreen almost all gone on his face, he smiled at how happy she looked. He inched closer to her and sat up with her. Her eyes were fixed on the water, a smile on her lips as she stretched out her legs, toes wiggling in the sand. Noctis couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again and again, the sun casting a glow over her bright features. "Claire..."

She turned to him at the mention of her name and she flashed a toothy grin at him. There was nothing more wonderful in the world than watching and at times like this where the world seemed obsolete, he wished he could stay in those moments forever. He wanted to bottle them up and keep them close to his heart.

Lightning was his and he was hers and nothing could change that and seeing the sun Shining in her eyes made the butterflies in his stomach restless. His lips found her's and he could taste the salt of the ocean and the coconut lip balm she'd had on. She smiled into the kiss and his heart soared. Everything she did made him gush like a schoolboy, and he'd never get tired of kissing her.

"I love you, _Mrs. Caelum._ "

"I love you, too, _Mr. Caelum._ "

* * *

 **You can't tell me that Noctis isn't a baby when it comes to the sun. You also can't tell me that this is too fluffly. We need more fluff in Lightis. Ugh, I'm gonna do every month idgaf**

 **p.s.- I'm working on the next chapters for my other two stories, I swear...**


	2. August: First Day

**August ** (ahhh, I should've done a birthday post for our sleepy prince)

 ***cries because I have to return to school in the fall***

 **I couldn't sleep until I finished this stupid thing omfg**

* * *

Noctis didn't sleep a wink last night because Lightning had kept him up and not in the way he had wished. He would have been completely fine if she'd spent all night under he covers with him keeping sleep away with seductive kisses and hot touches but instead she'd been up all night pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Had she not completely exhausted herself from worrying about what was to come in the morning, he was afraid she would still be pacing back and forth. With dark circles under his eyes and a sag in his shoulders, Noctis' morning shower could not shake the sleepiness from his body. Lightning had already escaped somewhere by the time he was dressed and had it not been for the screaming of terror that suddenly rang in his ears, he doubted he would have found his wife.

He winced at the loud screech as it increased in volume, and eventually breaking into the bedroom. Noctis saw a flash of black and then his wife came bounding in through the door, a frown on lips. Her blue eyes met his as he felt hand clutch at his pant legs and suddenly Noctis was more acutely aware of the situation as he heard the pleading, "Daddy! Help me! Help me!"

He looked down at the sweet face of his son, a frightened look upon his featured as he half hid behind him. He could see Lightning cross her arms out of the corner of his eyes as he put a comforting hand on the unruly locks of his son. A grossly and almost identical copy of what he had looked like a small child save for the strikingly blue-green eyes that he'd gotten from his mother.

Noctis crossed his arms, "What is going on?" A slight irritation in his voice, though he tried not to be considering the situation seemed somewhat delicate.

Lightning answered the same time as their son had, "Nothing!"

"She's trying to kill me!" The smaller voice had said.

Noctis gave his wife a look.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, and he could feel his son duck his head behind his legs, putting Noctis in he middle of whatever the hell was happening. Noctis spoke again, patience being tested on two hours of sleep, "What makes you think your mom is trying to kill you, Alex?"

* * *

His son poked his head back out and his gaze landed on Lightning. Then quickly he flung his small hands to his father's arms, "She's _mothering_ me!"

"Mothering is what mother's do, Alex," Noctis said.

Lightning interjected, "He means _smother_ , which is a lie!" Her pink hair was stuck up awkwardly in places, evidence that she'd went immediately to find their son when she had woken up.

Alexander, proud as he was stubborn even for a boy of his age, turned on his heels to face his own mother with pursed lips and said, "I wanna go to school!" He stood with his hands crossed and his own dark hair a horribly untamable mess. Noctis rubbed his forehead, a headache already starting to form from all the unwarranted screaming this morning.

"Go brush your teeth, Alex, I'll help you get ready in a moment," Noctis instructed, and Alex's round face turned with a small frown on his lips. Noctis looked at Lightning and sighed. It was unbelievable that he had to deal with this mess on so little rest, "Light, let him go to his room."

Lightning scoffed, putting her hands up in defense as the little boy hurried past his mother. He stuck his tongue out at her and she went to chase him but he ran off, screaming again. Noctis massaged his temples before asking, "Care to explain?"

Lightning crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, a forlorn expression on her face as she placed her hands on her thighs, "I don't think he should go..."

Noctis crossed his arms. They'd talked about this, more than once in fact. It had been decided before Alex had been born that he would attend the same schools as Noctis and that he would be given a chance to socialize and meet friends just like any other kid. It was important to both of them that he get a chance to be somewhat normal considering he was technically the Crown Prince of Lucis. Lightning had actually been very adamant in this fact; Noctis had figured she would have been thrilled their son was starting his very first day of school. He could not have been more wrong, apparently.

He squat down in front of her and held her hands in his, fingers tracing the pale flesh. "Hey, he's gonna be fine, Light, I promise. Look at me, I turned out relatively normal!"

The Queen was more stubborn than anyone likes to admit, and her frown stayed put. Lightning looked at him, a sadness in her eyes and Noctis couldn't bear the sight, "What if he gets hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if—"

Noctis chuckled at how protective she was towards their son, a proper mama bear to her little cub. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, "If he's anything like his mother, he'll be just fine."

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she was quick to wipe them away before they fell, completely wrecked at the thought of losing her son to the educational system for a handful of hours a day. "But, he's too sweet to fight anyone!" Noctis couldn't stop the dam from breaking and he chuckled at how silly she was acting. He went to the bed and sat down next to her as she sobbed. Noctis cradled her head to his chest and rubbed her back affectionately, trying to calm her down. "C'mon, Light, it'll be okay...shhh, it'll be okay." He smiled despite how many tears were staining his tie.

"He's my baby boy, I don't wanna lose him!" She sobbed and Noctis gently separated them to look her in the eyes. He kissed her cheeks, feeling the wetness that streaked them on his lips. She sniffled and it was so unlike her that he wanted to remember it forever. She wiped at her own face, hiccuping a little.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, mumbling, "This one's really getting to you, huh, Light?"

She tried to muster up a calm exterior as to not feel so fragile as she was acting, but ultimately failed as she thought about him leaving her again, "He's just growing up too fast. It feels like if I blink I'll miss out on him being my little Squirt." The nickname Prompto had bestowed on his godson fell so naturally it didn't even feel strange anymore to the royal couple. A sad smile crossed her lips, "Don't you remember when I found out?"

Noctis' features softened at the thought. He remembered it as clear as day. He'd been so excited to be a father, a nervous excitement that bubbled out as he sought out Ignis and the others. He was telling Prompto on the phone that night like a gossiping housewife despite Lightning wanted it to be kept a secret from any public eye. Of course, news of a royal baby spread like wildfire and she was getting a call from Serah the next morning about it. Noctis remembered when his son was born and how he had beamed with pride that one of the strongest women he had ever known was holding the most fragile and precious thing in their world. A little bit of them both all wrapped up in pink cheeks and a small tuff of black hair.

"You're going to make me cry, now, Light. C'mon, Alex is waiting for someone to help him."

Lightning stood, a little shaky from all the emotions running around her body. He held her hand and she said, "Serah said I cry too much because it's going to be a girl."

Noctis' heart stopped at the simple admission. A brief flash of a miniature Lightning running about the castle dashed through his mind and he fretted that. It had occurred to him that his heart would have to make more room for their next addition to the family and he was already sure he couldn't love anything as much as his son and his wife, but the thought of a second baby was making his head spin. They'd known for quite some time, it was no secret, in fact, but he was still coming to terms with the fact that he'd have to be prepared for another child.

He followed her, quiet in their short walk to their son's bedroom, and Noctis opened the door for Lightnjng. Alex had set out all of his clothing and squeaked at the sight of both his father and his mother. "I'm going to school, Mommy!" He used the bed as a barrier and Lightning crossed the room, less hostile than before. Noctis leaned against the doorframe, taking the backseat on the situation.

She sat on the edge of his bed, next to his t shirt. "I'm sorry for scaring you early, Squirt. I was...just sad."

Alex stood a little straighter and slowly approached his mother's lap. His eyes that almost perfectly matched her own, scanned her face and he frowned when he realized that his mother was upset. His small arms wrapped around her waist, careful of the small bump that extended beneath her shirt. He muffled into her blouse, "Don't be sad, Momma, please..."

Her hands felt to his hair and she loving stroked the silky strands that mirrored his father's own mess of a hairstyle. A smile graced her pink lips, and she said, "Should we get ready for school, then?"

He jerked his head back and toothy grin swiped across his features, "I already brushed my teeth and my hair, Momma!"

She chuckled, eyeing the untamable heap on his head, "Really now?"

He jumped down and went to grab his shirt and handed it to her. She held it out and realized it was from the "Uncle Prompto Selection" donning a very yellow chocobo wearing sunglasses, with the words _Chicks dig me!_ across the bottom. She scoffed at gave her eager son a look, "Are you sure this is what you want to wear for the first day?"

"Uncle Prompto said it was a good one!"

"Did he now?" Lightning looked to her husband and Noctis held up his hands denying any accountability in the matter. "Remind me to never let that man buy clothing for our kids, again."

* * *

 **I named their kid after the FF summon/character. It also means " _protector of mankind_ " (slapping the kid with a Latin name didn't feel right besides Lightning has a French origin name) and I figured that was pretty appropriate considering his parents would be these two. Ahhhh! I wanna write more Caelum family oneshots ;^; they are so precious it makes me cry.**

 **honestly, this'll get update more than anything because it's so free so yeah!**


End file.
